Alexis (Animatronic)
"Hello Hello, Hey glad to hear a new nightguard has decided to step up the plate and gonna work for Fazbear's Teens Lounge. Hey so you know the drill probably from our other Fazbear locations, keep watch, and keep the animatronics out of the Office, you know already what happens to those that get in, and namely what happens to you. So you will note that the animatronics here were designed to attract teenagers not little kids so while you might think of these animatronics in a certain light, remember they will kill you if they get a chance, good luck hope to find you alive in the morning, oh and about the vixen in the Pirate's cove, remember to shut your door before she arrives." ~~Phone Guy (Night 1). Record Name: Alexis Gender: Female Species: Vixen Apparel: Midriff revealing top without sleeves with short shorts that allow tail to pass through the shorts. Height: 6' 3" Weight: 190lbs, mostly from stainless steel endoskeleton. Eye color: Blue Hair color: peach brown Description Alexis is a vixen animatronic designed for the teen Lounge of the fazbear franchise. As such her animatronic was designed to be shapely with just a hint of sensuality. Typically characterized as a bipedal foxy with female humanoid features and sporting peach brown hair, Alexis was designed to act as something to keep the male teenagers engaged. Alexis' endoskeleton is sophisticated enough to be able to consume and store drinks, adding to life-likeness of her performance. Her animatronic outside is simple, with the fur simply a cloth while the real mechanics to her facial expressions come from the incredibly sophisticated endoskeleton. Origins: Alexis was designed for the company just like any other animatronic. Her design was advanced model using a particular engineers design rather than following, the normal animatronic style. Sent to the The Fazbear Teen Lounge, she was used to keep teen boys in the mood of the place. Her animatronic life changed following a visit from Zeth Raymond, who after removing the psychopathy of the corrupted programming and shared some his own with her, gave her self-awareness of herself. She would leave the lounge with Zeth and never return. Strengths Alexis is very strong. Her stainless steel endo-skeleton provides her strength which peaks at 3000lbs. Since it is stainless steel she is lightweight allowing her body to move quickly and quietly. She can swallow animatronics that are the size of smaller or slightly larger than that of her hand. She can also drink drinks however like anything that goes down her throat there is a hatch that can be used to clean it out as animatronic she can't really eat. She doesn't rust or short out when she enters water and is able to get drenched and dry out. Weaknesses Alexis is prone to random mood swings, shifting from her programmed personality to her self-aware personality. She can be calm friendly and sensitive in her self-aware personality, however she can easily shift to her flirtatious, slightly sensual, personality with a blink of an eye. She is also susceptible to magnets such as is every animatronic except for Jerry. She also relies on Zeth for upgrades of her parts and maintenance, which is hard to come by since he works for money to make upgrades on himself and her. Power Supply Uses 3lb power battery, however recharging is done by outlets near the neck and shoulders. Category:Fan Characters Category:Fan Animatronics Category:Freeman23 Category:Evil Characters Category:Females